


Cock It and Pull It

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock It and Pull It

“Anonymity, kid, that’s the most important thing, if you don’t do anything to stand out then no one will remember you later.”

Looking solemn the boy nodded and Odin could see him noting the information away on a mental checklist. He was an intense child who used words as sparingly as he did ammo. Both of which were good traits for an assassin in training. Odin could see the potential in the boy and that created a cocktail of pleasure and concern in his head. The kid was a natural and instinctively understood things like the need to get in and out without making an impression on the people around him. Hiding behind flamboyance and misdirection only worked in the short term because it made you memorable. That was dangerous because someone might recognize you and see the pattern. A skilled assassin was like a good butler, you never saw him, just the fruits of his labors.

Odin’s reason for taking the kid in the first place had been simply camouflage. A father and son traveling together were less suspicious than a man by himself. Over time, though, he had come to genuinely care, which surprised and troubled him. That had lead to wondering if training the kid to follow in his footsteps was in the boy’s best interest. On one hand he would always have work and he was good at the job. On the other, well, Odin really didn’t need to spell out the moral, legal and political ramifications to himself because they had been in the forefront of his thoughts for a while.

He’d made a mistake all those years ago accepting the contract on Heero Yuy. He could see it now with the clarity of distance and time. There would be debts to be paid in blood and war as a result. It had taken a while for him to realize that his idealism had been manipulated and used against him so he was blinded to everything, but the rhetoric that OZ preached to keep its followers loyal. The realization had come with the same feeling as being drenched with ice water on a blistering summer day. Once the shock wore off gratitude did not mitigate the need for revenge.

The risk of death was something he had long lived with, but concern for the boy had stayed Odin’s hand until now. But the world was changing, rapidly, and he could no longer afford to wait, biding his time. This was his path and good or bad he needed to see it through to the end. Odin was a lot of unsavory things, but he didn’t quit and he didn’t leave jobs undone whether they were personal or professional. Once he had been a young rebel, following his heart and living by his emotions, but now he was old and the weight of responsibility bore down on him with each passing day.

In a moment his decision was made, the one he had put off for so long. He would take this one last contract and secure his revenge then walk away. There were still places a child could grow up in relative safety even in these troubled times. He and the boy would find one and settle down and make a life for themselves as true father and son.


End file.
